


Привези мне, папенька...

by LazyRay



Series: Девушка и орк [1]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 08:04:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1338079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyRay/pseuds/LazyRay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Юной дочери адмирала Праудмура всего тринадцать лет, и она попросила папочку привезти ей чудище заморское в подарок. Отец пообещал дочурке, решив купить собаку или еще что, но во время неожиданного визита в крепость Дарнхольд адмиралу на глаза попадается неожиданно умный подросток-орк...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Лорд Праудмур

**Author's Note:**

> _Мне заказывали юмор, стеб, ангст, садо-мазо, гет, слеш, флафф и романс, но мне вовремя никто не сообщил, что это не обязательно должно было быть в одном фике, а я-то старалась..._   
>  _Время: после вторжения орков на Азерот, их поражения и закрытия портала._   
>  _Предупреждения: АУ! И я даже не знаю, с чего начать описывать все то, что я переврала, так что отключите исторический обоснуй и спокойно читайте._   
>  _Пара картинок из WOWа в последней главе._

День будет тяжелым – это Даэлин Праудмур понял с того самого момента, как открыл глаза. Завтра – отплытие, значит, сегодня последний день сборов. И, несмотря на то, что провизия, товары и подарки были уже погружены на корабль, всегда находятся тысячи мелочей, которые вспоминаются в последний момент. И, конечно, традиционно откладывался на последний день тот самый злополучный вопрос: а что тебе привезти в подарок? Лорд Праудмур всегда чувствовал себя неуютно, задавая этот вопрос.  
Как же он ненавидел последний день перед отбытием!  
Еще с тех самых пор, как перед переселением на Калимдор его дражайшая супруга вдруг ответила, что желала бы все-таки остаться в Восточных королевствах. Это был болезненный удар, хотя лорд Праудмур должен был предвидеть его: леди Праудмур, его Мария, была слишком прекрасной и утонченной женщиной, чтобы оставить блистательные дворы Штормграда и Лордерона с их развлечениями и балами, и уехать в неизвестные чужие земли. Конечно, она осталась. Несколько лет спустя они тихо развелись, и с тех пор лорд Праудмур ходил гордым холостяком, не желая повторно совершать ошибку с браком.  
Это не значило, что он жил святым затворником. Но Бабс не считалась. Когда она не пропадала в разведке или не сражалась с молодчиками втрое выше и шире ее, она торчала на маяке и наблюдала за течениями и придонной живностью. Она совершенно не желала становиться новой леди Праудмур.  
Он привезет ей новые книги и журналы по океанографии, решил лорд Праудмур  
Однако, пора. Лорд взял себя в руки и встал, полный решимости поскорее пережить этот день.  
За завтраком ему составил компанию святой отец. Лорд Праудмур почти опасался спрашивать, где его дочь, но святой отец сказал, что юная леди уже позавтракала спозаранку и озвучила ему желание побывать на маяке и навестить леди Шипокрутку. Лорд Праудмур вздохнул про себя: святой отец не любил Бабс, не любил с того момента, как они ступили на дикие земли Калимдора и увидели приветственно махавшую им рукой розововолосую гномку. Она так и не объяснила им, как сюда попала и что делала тут одна. «Гномы есть везде!» - пожимала она плечами на все вопросы.  
По крайней мере, она была более подобающей компанией для юной леди, чем моряки ее отца, и лучше девочке сидеть на маяке и кормить рыб, чем ошиваться в таверне и распевать неприличные песенки с улыбчивыми разведчиками.  
Святой отец, видимо, так не считал, и уже начал осуждающе качать головой. Не желая выслушивать новую лекцию о своем вопиющем поведении, лорд Праудмур сладко улыбнулся и спросил:  
\- А что вам привезти из моей поездки, уважаемый?  
Святой отец растаял. Приятно знать, что перед классической фамильной улыбкой Праудмуров не устоит даже суровый штормградский фанатик!  
Святой отец немного поломался в ахах, охах, и «так неловко», но, в конце концов, признался, что давно мечтал о гагатовых четках, а недавно возвратившиеся разведчики донесли о месторождении гагатов в Пустошах, близ развалин старинного храма Марадон. Лорд Праудмур помнил о Марадоне, и о тамошних диких кентаврах, и о своих планах основать пост в той местности (когда-нибудь), но ничего не смог вспомнить о гагатах. Но он не стал огорчать святого отца своей плохой памятью, и даже не намекнул, что едет не в дебри Калимдора, а в родные освоенные Восточные Королевства... Святой отец хочет гагатовые бусы? Он их получит!  
С этой мыслью в голове лорд Праудмур направился в казармы. Если нужно совершить что-нибудь срочное, а тем паче – невозможное, то у лорда Праудмура был на эти случаи специальный человек!  
К счастью, капитан Ваймс был еще на месте. Он взглянул на своего лорда, деланно вздохнул (как будто лорд Праудмур не заметил, с каким облегчением его капитан оторвался от бумаг на столе, кому он тут голову морочит?) и кивнул на стул. Недолго думая, лорд развернул предложенный стул, уселся верхом и выложил свою просьбу. Капитан Ваймс подумал немного и сказал, что у него как раз собирается отряд на исследование самого Мародона, и если лорд пообещает некоторое вознаграждение, то ему принесут столько гагата, что он сможет засыпать своего святошу с головой.  
\- С головой не надо, – с легким сожалением проговорил лорд Праудмур, но согласился на идею с вознаграждением.  
Перед уходом он остановился и с надеждой покосился на капитана.  
\- Ни за что! – ужаснулся тот, поймав его взгляд и прекрасно поняв его значение.  
\- Но, старый друг, на кого еще я могу положиться?  
\- На своего святошу?  
Лорд Праудмур надулся. Веры в воспитательские способности святого отца у него было мало, а в его надзирательские и того меньше. В прошлый раз дочурка сбежала от того после первого же часа заточения... то есть занятий в башне. Они потом еле откачали беднягу, уверившегося, что он погубил единственную дочь лорда, а дочери Праудмур строго-настрого наказал не баловаться больше левитацией. Или, по крайней мере, не выбрасываться больше в окно башни на глазах у нервных клериков. Прелестная дочурка потупила глазки и пообещала вести себя прилично. Праудмур ей, конечно, не поверил, но проследил, чтобы она хотя бы извинилась перед святым отцом.  
\- Ты же ее знаешь...  
\- Вот именно! – Ваймс всплеснул руками. – Слишком хорошо знаю!  
\- Я повышу тебе жалованье? – с надеждой предложил Праудмур.  
\- И на что мне его тратить? – изумился Ваймс. – На черепах?  
Лорд возмутился. Может, его Терамора и не столичный двор, но и не дыра какая-нибудь! Но Ваймс и сам сообразил, что перегнул палку и пошел на попятный.  
\- Опять придется занять своих лучших людей, – проворчал он, – а ты знаешь, что у меня нет ни одного мага, чтобы сообразить, что твое чадо выкинет в следующий раз!  
\- Запиши им эту смену как работу в особо опасных условиях, - рассудил Праудмур, – я оплачу вдвойне.  
Ваймс призадумался.  
\- А потом пару дней отгулов? – нажал Праудмур, и Ваймс сдался.  
\- Ладно, – мрачно сказал он. – Договорились.  
Лорд Праудмур почти выпорхнул из кабинета капитана. Какой же все-таки надежный человек! Надо будет купить ему что-нибудь в Стальгорне. Праудмур не один вечер провел в компании Ваймса и бутылок и прекрасно знал, что понравится его другу.  
Раз уж он в казармах, стоит зайти в лазарет и еще раз осведомиться, не понадобилось ли чего нового его докторам. Лорд Праудмур изволил дуться на начальника своего лазарета за недавно загаданную логическую задачку на скорость, и горечь поражения не смягчало даже то обстоятельство, что дочурка решила задачку за рекордное время. Да, лорд изволил переживать, но никто не посмеет сказать, что он позволил мелочным обидам помешать ему позаботиться о своих людях! У его лазарета будут лучшие лекарства, какие только можно найти в Даларане и Лордероне! А у его уважаемого доктора Густава будет все, что пожелает его клистирная душонка!  
Это не остановило лорда от маленькой мести.  
\- Доктор Ой! – радостно приветствовал Праудмур, входя в лазарет.  
Доктор закатил глаза и усмехнулся. Прозвище дала ему дочь его превосходительства, лорда Праудмура, когда была еще совсем крошкой; сердиться на нее было невозможно.  
С доктором лорд Праудмур разобрался очень быстро: ничего нового тот больше не желал добавить к списку лекарств, разве что – если лорд будет так любезен – неплохо было б подкупить ему пару лабораторных халатов? Лорд Праудмур торжественно пообещал купить ему самое красивое, самое белое и нарядное платьишко, и вылетел из лазарета, сопровождаемый смехом и руганью доктора.  
Следующим пунктом была таверна. И дело даже не в том, что лорд проголодался, столько в том, что следовало лично наведаться к госпоже Джанин, хозяйке, и пригрозить высочайшим гневом, если он узнает, что его дочь была здесь во время его отсутствия. И пусть только кто-то скажет ему, что видел его дочь в компании Лилиан! Лорд Праудмур очень уважал бывшего шкипера, но был почти уверен, что прекрасная барменша потеряла свой глаз, плавая на пиратском корабле!  
Закопавшись в делах, он пропустил обед, и только к вечеру вспомнил, что он весь день не видел дочь. Капитан Ваймс успокоил его, сообщив, что сегодня к леди Праудмур приставлен сержант Рифли, лучший бегун в гарнизоне. Лорд понадеялся, что тот сумеет угнаться за его непоседливым отпрыском. Как бы то ни было, к ужину она явится, проголодавшись за день.  
Она и явилась...  
\- Юная леди! – ахнул святой отец, споткнулся на лестнице и едва не навернулся со ступенек.  
Лорд Праудмур едва успел схватить его за шиворот и удержать от падения. Но даже он не был в силах сказать что-нибудь и молча пялился на создание, представшее перед ними.  
«Юная леди» была босиком, в узких, липнувших к ногам штанах и короткой мужской тунике, мокрой насквозь и облепившей ее стройную и уже не совсем детскую фигурку. Длинные светлые волосы уже начали подсыхать и падали ниже плеч легкой паутинкой. Головку увенчивал венок из увядающих водорослей. Добавьте к этому портрету огромные голубые глаза и проказливую улыбку, и вы получите прелестную юную морскую нимфу.  
\- Дочь, – наконец-то выдохнул Праудмур.  
Наследница славного рода Праудмуров виновато улыбнулась и сделала реверанс, изящно придерживая в одной руке ботинки, а второй вцепившись в подол туники.  
\- Юная леди, ваш вид... – слабо пролепетал святой отец.  
\- Где сержант Рифли? – прорычал лорд Праудмур.  
Если глупая девчонка бегала по улицам в таком виде совершенно одна...  
\- Довел меня до порога, и я отпустила его докладываться капитану, сэр! – отрапортовала «глупая девчонка», вытягиваясь в струнку и отдавая честь.  
\- Вольно, – не смог не улыбнуться Праудмур. – Бегом переодеваться к ужину!  
\- Да, папочка! – Она радостно кивнула и побежала по лестнице к себе.  
Отпустила сержанта, надо же. Чтобы не перепало ему от сердитого папочки? Заботится о своих людях, умничка! Но с этим Рифли придется поговорить попозже, определенно. И с дочкой, кстати, тоже.  
\- А после мы обязательно поговорим об этом, – крикнул он вслед.  
\- Да, папочка, – дочурка поникла и медленно поплелась в свои комнаты.  
\- Это возмутительно и недопустимо, – проговорил святой отец тихо.  
\- Да знаю я, – сердито бросил Праудмур.  
Ему ли не знать, как его дочери не хватает материнского влияния! Он до сих пор с содроганием вспоминал разговор полугодовой давности: как прикажете объяснять вашей тринадцатилетней дочери, что все в порядке, просто она стала девушкой? Он очень жалел в тот день, что не подумал об этом раньше и не попросил Бабс поговорить с малышкой! Но как он мог подумать об этом, когда он все еще видел ее малышкой, едва научившейся ходить, с огромными полными любопытства глазами, норовившей потрогать все на своем пути, а то и попробовать на зуб? Но его крошечная малышка была и той серьезной девочкой, закопавшейся в свои старые книжки; и перепуганной и смертельно-бледной девушкой, прибежавшей рассказать ему о крови в своей постели; и радостно ухмылявшейся проказницей, облазившей все окрестности; и той странной и одаренной волшебницей, одним взмахом руки создавшей охранительный ров вокруг Тераморы... И она же была тем (да простит его свет!) соблазнительным видением, явившимся им со святым отцом этим вечером. Пора ему открыть глаза и признать себе, что его малышка выросла.  
\- Так не может продолжаться, – нахмурился святой отец. – Гарнизон – не лучшее место для юной леди!  
Праудмур и сам это знал. Он даже знал, что он должен сделать. Но он просто не мог позволить ей уехать так далеко от него. И не мог позволить этому безобразию продолжаться. Он должен будет отвезти ее к матери, чтобы малышка научилась придворным манерам и всяким женским штучкам, или еще лучше – в Даларан, чтобы она училась магии, как полагается. Даларанские маги утверждали, что она – очень одаренная волшебница и прочили ей блестящее будущее. А ведь еще было то обручение в колыбели с наследником Лордерона!  
Но что делать, если она счастлива быть такой дикаркой?  
Праудмур чувствовал, что его голова уже раскалывается.  
К ужину дочь вышла в симпатичном платье и туфельках... и по-прежнему с венцом из (окончательно увядших) водорослей на голове. На вопрос святого отца малышка чопорно ответила, что он ничего не понимает в женщинах, и что эти водоросли улучшают состояние ее волос. Было только одно существо, от которого она могла подцепить такое, и, хотя Праудмур сомневался, что водоросли надо именно носить на голове, он все же не был экспертом в подобных вопросах, да и волосы у Бабс были великолепными, так что кто знает. К тому же малютка так славно осадила святого отца! Будущая командирша растет!  
Она растет, кстати, и так быстро! Праудмур дал себе зарок привезти ей платьиц по росту, а еще лучше – портниху!  
После ужина он так раздобрел, что почти простил ей все выходки, но раз уж он пообещал, то разговор должен будет состояться.  
\- Итак?  
Лорд Праудмур развалился в кресле у окна, любуясь закатом. Святой отец стоял рядом, очень неодобрительно сжимая губы. Дочурка примостилась на скамеечке напротив и грызла ногти. «Леди так себя не ведут, – виновато подумал Праудмур, – и не сидят, расставив коленки так широко». Мария убила б его, если б увидела сейчас свою дочь!  
\- Нуу... – протянула дочь многозначительно.  
Надо отдать ей должное, она никогда не лгала. Но она весьма ловко умалчивала часть правды, и «забывала» рассказать о проказах, если ее не ловили на горячем.  
\- Мне завтра рано вставать, – пожаловался Праудмур. – Мы отплываем на рассвете.  
Дочь очаровательно нахмурила носик.  
\- Мы соревновались, – неохотно сообщила она и насупилась.  
\- В чем?  
У нее был очень виноватый вид.  
\- В заплыве, – тихо пробормотала она.  
\- С маяка? – уточнил Праудмур.  
Она кивнула. Ему определенно надо поговорить с Бабс.  
\- С Рифли, – неохотно выдавила дочь. – Я проиграла.  
Рифли был чемпионом не только по бегу.  
\- Я тебе говорил сколько раз?  
\- Четырнадцать.  
\- Всего? – растерялся Праудмур.  
Святой отец кашлянул.  
\- Да, – Праудмур собрался с мыслями. – Никаких заплывов без меня!  
\- Да, папочка.  
\- Никаких вылазок.  
\- Да, папочка.  
\- К Табете тоже!  
\- Но, папа!  
\- Обещай мне!  
\- Хорошо.  
Маленькая бука.  
\- Никакой таверны. Я проверю!  
Тишина.  
\- Слушайся капитана!  
\- Ладно!  
Ишь, повеселела! Капитан Ваймс был одним из ее любимцев.  
Что еще он забыл?  
\- Не забывай обедать, а то тощая, как доска.  
Фыркает.  
\- Я даже не знаю... – Праудмур развел руками. – С таким поведением ты не заслуживаешь никакого подарка...  
Она радостно взвизгнула и мигом вскарабкалась ему на колени. Он охнул под тяжестью уже не маленького тельца и рассмеялся. Тринадцатилетние, почти четырнадцатилетние девицы не ведут себя подобным образом, не так ли? Они уже носят бальные платья, красят лица и манерничают напропалую. Нет уж, никуда он не повезет свою малышку еще по крайней мере год! Когда ей стукнет пятнадцать, он отвезет ее к матери, на ее первый бал, и в Даларан, и знакомиться с будущим (возможным!) супругом, но не днем раньше!  
\- Ну, Колокольчик, что ты хочешь на свой день рождения? Что тебе привезти из Королевств? Цветочек аленький?  
Он помнил про ее маленький садик с волшебными травками, и помнил, как она неделями пела ему про чародейский алый цветок, чьи лепестки поразительно влияют на флуктуацию каких-то там потоков или вроде того. Но что такое? Свет его очей опять выглядит немного виноватой?  
\- Признаешься сразу или пытать? – шепнул он и пощекотал худые бока.  
Юная преступница взвизгнула и отпрыгнула на пару метров.  
\- Лорд Праудмур! – возмутилась она.  
\- У меня в Тераморе очень строго относятся к контрабандистам, – не моргнув глазом заливал лорд Праудмур, тиран и деспот.  
\- Я купила его у Драззита.  
\- Понятно... Что?  
Драззит Кранотек был главой небольшого гоблинского поселения к юго-западу от Тераморы. Гоблины очень радушно отнеслись к прибывшим людям и регулярно устраивали ярмарки. Но, насколько помнил Праудмур, последняя была месяц назад, а доча все еще просила свой аленький цветочек после. Вывод был только один.  
\- Когда?  
\- Неделю назад, – она снова глядела в пол и теребила прядку волос. – И я была не одна! Рифли сопровождал меня!  
Опять этот Рифли! Праудмур пообещал себе поговорить с Ваймсом при отплытии, чтобы тот включил этого Рифли в поход на Мародон. Уж больно часто этот молодчик (весьма симпатичный парнишка, как припоминал Праудмур) крутился возле его подрастающей принцессы!  
Но секундочку! Неделю назад Праудмур тоже был в Тераморе, и не припоминал, чтобы дочь отлучалась на пару дней. Быстрее до Шестермути не доехать. Получается...  
\- Ты опять телепортировалась! – догадался он. – Но тогда как Рифли...  
Вот теперь она точно выглядела виноватой и даже слегка встревоженной.  
\- Я, может, и не знаток магии, но насколько я знаю, телепорт переносит только мага. Как мог Рифли сопровождать тебя?  
Праудмур безумно гордился, что его дочь освоила телепортацию в одиннадцать лет, даже если это и затрудняло порой ее поиски, и ему было приятно знать, что малютка всегда сможет улизнуть от опасности. Но это не значило, что он одобрял такие дальние телепортации, как Шестермуть. А если б она ошиблась и угодила в драконье логово?  
И он никогда не препятствовал ей общаться с гоблинами: будущей леди Тераморы (а то и королеве Лордерона) придется общаться с чужими расами рано или поздно. К тому же гоблины обожали ее и одобрительно щёлкали языками, когда она торговалась с ними, громко крича и размахивая руками на их манер.  
\- Ну?  
Она пробормотала что-то.  
\- Что?  
\- Я портанула нас.  
Если б он не сидел, он бы упал. Неважно, что телепортации учили только с двадцати лет, он привозил ей книги и учебники по ускоренной программе, но даже он не был настолько гордым и глупым отцом, чтобы предлагать этой гениальной маленькой колдунье книги по порталам. Насколько он знал, таких книг нет вообще в природе, порталам обучаются от одного мага к другому. Откуда?  
\- Откуда? – пролепетал он.  
Она бросила быстрый взгляд на святого отца.  
Праудмур в изумлении воззрился на того. Вот от кого он не ожидал потакания выходкам его дочери, так это от черствого сухаря! Но святой отец тоже казался потрясенным.  
\- У меня нет книг по порталам! – воскликнул он.  
\- Но в житии святого Луки описаны его впечатления при прохождении портала, – настаивала юная волшебница.  
\- Но он не маг!  
\- Но он адепт света! У него достаточная теоретическая подготовка! Он даже написал доклад о...  
\- Леди Джайна! – прогремел Праудмур.  
Воцарилась тишина.  
Как выругать дочь за то, что она гениальна, и, похоже, на днях изобрела велосипед? Зная ее, этот велосипед не только ездил по земле, но также и по воде, лаве и воздуху! И еще пел ангельским голосом!  
\- Никаких порталов, это приказ!  
«Тридцать лет, – размышлял Праудмур. – Тридцать лет – возраст обычного мага, открывающего портал по привычным испытанным маршрутам в столицы. А не в какой-то никому не известный городишко. Не совершаю ли я преступления, скрывая такой талант в моей все-таки захолустной еще Тераморе, вместо того, чтобы хватать в охапку и везти в Даларан?»  
\- Прости, – прошептала Джайна, едва не плача, – я не хотела сердить тебя. Просто... это так легко, даже проще, чем телепорт. Я думала, ты будешь рад...  
\- Ох, малышка, – Праудмур встал на ноги и подошел к дочери, обнял ее. – Конечно, я рад. И я безумно горжусь тобой. Но это слишком опасно. Обещай мне, что не будешь больше пробовать без меня?  
\- Обещаю, – хлюпнула она.  
\- Вот и славно.  
А этот Рифли, подумал Праудмур мстительно, еще получит свое. Какой там Мародон! Праудмур увезет его с собой в Королевства и оставит там. Подарит его принцу Артасу. Пусть попробует похвастаться будущему королю, как испытал первый портал его будущей королевы!  
\- Ну ладно, ладно, – Праудмур погладил дочь по голове. – Так что тебе привезти в подарок?  
Дочь подняла голову и взглянула на него своими чистыми, небесно голубыми, невинными очами. На ее губах зарождалась ясная, наследственная, всепобеждающая улыбка Праудмуров – и можно ли было быть более гордым за своего ребенка?  
\- А привези мне, папочка, чудище заморское для утех постельных?  
Святой отец упал в обморок.  
Свет видит, никогда еще лорд Праудмур не был так близок к тому, чтобы ударить ребенка, своего ребенка. Каких нечеловеческих усилий ему потребовалось, чтобы сдержаться и не поднять руку на девчонку, не накричать на нее и не отправить немедленно собирать вещи, потому что она завтра отплывает с ним! Но он чудом сдержался, чудом вспомнил, что его малышка никогда не лгала ему, чудом заметил, с каким растерянным видом она глядит на него. Он шумно вздохнул и велел ей идти в ее комнату. Он успокоил ребенка, сказав, что сам разберется со святым отцом, только иди уже.  
Он привел святого отца в чувство, успокоил и его, отправил в постель, или молиться, или чем тот еще расслабляется; выпил рюмочку чего покрепче, взял себя в руки и направился в покои своей юной дочери. Небеса свидетели, все эти седые волосы вовсе не от войны с орками, и не от стычек с местными племенами, и даже не от бывшей супруги!  
Как он и подозревал, во всем была виновата Бабс. Святой отец был прав, общество этой женщины не было лучшей компанией для леди Праудмур. Если гномка таким образом намекала, что он давно не был у нее, могла бы сказать прямо, или записку передать, или сама бы заявилась. Любому мужчине лестно, когда любовница считает его животным в постели (заморским!), но это еще не повод учить его невинную дочурку таким словам! Кто знает, чему еще она научила малютку?  
Малютка, кстати, не совсем понимала, с чего бы такой переполох, и, когда папочка получил свое объяснение на вопрос, что она имеет в виду, он сам не знал, смеяться ему или рыдать. Его детка была уверена, что все постельные утехи заключались в выстраивании подушечного форта (в который она перестала играть после переезда в Терамору, где к ее услугам был форт настоящий), валянью в постели до обеда (но зачем, когда вокруг столько всего неразведанного и интересного!) и в подушечных битвах (в чем она, спасибо папочке, знала толк!).  
\- И все? – спросил едва сдерживающий смех (и слезы) отец.  
\- Приносить варенье, когда болеешь? – неуверенно добавила малышка.  
Как мог он быть настолько слеп? Да, в Тераморе уже были дети, первое поколение, родившееся тут, но они были еще младенцы. Никто из переселенцев не брал с собой детей, кроме лорда Праудмура, и его дочери не с кем было играть. Из моряков и гвардейцев получились великолепные няньки, но девочке уже не нужен был присмотр. Ей нужен был друг.  
И тогда лорд Праудмур обнял свою дочь и поклялся, что привезет ей чудище заморское, если она этого желает.  
Если она больше никогда не скажет ничего об утехах. Постельных.  
Она обещала. Праудмур подумал, морщась, что ему все же придется обратиться за помощью к Марии.  
\- Но ты же расскажешь мне, если вдруг... поцелуешь кого-нибудь? – обеспокоенно уточнил он.  
Дочка сморщила личико, чем очень обрадовала и успокоила отца.  
Она еще спала, когда на следующее утро лорд Праудмур отплыл в Восточные Королевства. За подарком, который изменит всю их жизнь. Но того момента было еще много дней и множество городов, которые Праудмур желал посетить. И первым делом ему было нужно попасть в Штормград.  
Он ненавидел плавать в Штормград: в этой чертовом городе до сих пор не было никакого порта! Разговоры о его постройке велись уже давно, но так и оставались разговорами, а пока всем желающим попасть в Штормград по морю приходилось довольствоваться дряхлым причалом и контрабандистской обходной тропкой. Но что делать! И лорд Праудмур высадился в шлюпке, а корабль поплыл в Южнобережье. Карабкаясь по скалам, Лорд Праудмур угрюмо решил, что непременно уговорит какую-нибудь даларанскую волшебницу переехать в Терамору. Что такое, до сих пор у них нет порталов в города. Да и дочурке полезно будет пообщаться с живым магом, хватит ей шептаться с гоблинскими шаманами, когда она думает, что отец не смотрит!  
Лорд Праудмур закупился в Штормграде, отчитался перед королевской канцелярией, причастился в соборе и передал приветы и пожелания от своего святого отца местным (с теплотой вспоминая его привычное ворчание и брюзжание – святые небеса! он пару дней как из дома, а уже тоскует по родному болоту!).  
Он поговорил и с бывшей супругой. Мария была все еще прекрасна, ослепительна и невозможно соблазнительна, и что с того, что их разговор состоялся в ее спальне, а не в гостиной? Он не давал никому никаких обещаний, а Мария все еще не вышла замуж повторно.  
Мария, кстати, согласилась с его идеей, что дочь пора обучать не только вычислять интегралы и стрелять из рогатки. Она предлагала перевезти Джайну в Штормград, но путем лжи, лести и клятв Праудмур выудил у своей бывшей супруги обещание приехать в Терамору, пока его нет, и посмотреть, что можно сделать. Он как раз вспомнил о портнихе. Мария даже не хотела думать, в какие обноски он одевает их дочь, и пригрозила сделать из нее настоящую принцессу к его возвращению.  
В общем, визит был более чем удовлетворительным.  
Отбывая из Штормграда, Праудмур воспользовался услугами мага. Он не мог не поинтересоваться у старичка, какой самый ранний известный возраст для мага, открывшего портал. Маг покосился на него несколько настороженно, но, видимо, маги – люди привычные к неожиданным и диким запросам. Старик назвал имя Медива, но даже в его случае было неизвестно, когда он впервые совершил подобное. «Вы знаете, как он был замкнут в юности, и никто, кроме его друзей не знал, когда и что он умел». Праудмур не знал таких подробностей, поблагодарил мага, заплатил ему и перешел со всем своим небольшим отрядом и грузом в Стальгорн.  
В Стальгорне он первым делом приобрел солидное количество крепкого дворфского эля. Он, конечно, не забыл про книжки и журналы из Лиги исследователей для Бабс и про платьишко для доктора. Он думал зайти в сиротский приют и подыскать подружку для дочери, но это и в самом деле попахивало каким-то рабовладением, так что он отложил это до Даларана. Может, у той магички, которую он привезет с собой в Терамору, будет семья, будут дети подходящего возраста? Успокоив себя этой мыслью, Праудмур отправился договариваться об обмене драконьих шкур и прочих плодов охоты. Он очень жалел об отсутствии большого рынка у себя дома, но сейчас у них было слишком много проблем и без этого.  
Проблем... Праудмур надеялся, что дочурка ведет себя тихо, и что она действительно приняла близко к сердцу его наказ беречь покой Тераморы, как он ей наказал.  
Когда он уже покончил с делами, его настигло распоряжение короля. Оказывается, приближалось время ежегодной проверки лагерей с пленными орками, но назначенный на проверку Хилсбрадского лагеря человек внезапно свалился в лихорадке, а раз уж адмирал Праудмур все равно будет в окрестностях...  
Ничего себе в окрестностях! – кипел Праудмур. Он, конечно, не мог перечить королевской канцелярии, и, конечно, поедет с проверкой. Но его поджимали сроки, и это значило, что он не успевает в Лордерон с визитом, даже если б его портанули даларанские маги... Да и визит в Даларан тоже значительно сокращался!  
Праудмур жалел, что не сумеет попасть в Лордерон. Он не очень полагался на Мародонскую экспедицию и хотел привезти своего святому отцу какую-нибудь реликвию лордеронских паладинов. Предположим, лекарства еще как-нибудь можно докупить в Стальгорне и Даларане, или послать за ними человека, но он планировал повидать принца Артаса. Он помнил его еще совсем ребенком, интересно было бы поглядеть, каким тот вырос. Сколько мальчику уже? Он чуть старше Джайны... ему сейчас семнадцать? восемнадцать? И еще плакали его планы поучаствовать в знаменитой охоте в роскошных и богатых живностью, почти сказочных лесах Лордерона... Вот уж будет рада дочурка: Праудмур не понимал, как можно быть убежденной вегетарианкой в неполные четырнадцать лет, но малышка всегда удивляла его.  
Столько планов порушено, и все из-за орков! Очень-очень сердитый лорд Праудмур выяснил, что инспекция в лагеря выедет из Даларана и что у него еще есть денек, чтобы управиться с личными делами. Прибыв в город магов, он велел отправить груз в Южнобережье, где уже должен был ждать его корабль, и начать грузить, пока сам лорд отправится с инспекцией в лагерь.  
Праудмур заскочил в магическую школу занести дочкины выполненные задания и получить новые. Маг-учитель снова попенял ему за заочное обучение, утверждая, что леди Джайна – очень способная девочка (а то лорду Праудмуру не известно об этом!), и ей пошло бы на пользу пребывание в Даларане. Скрепя сердце, Праудмур выразил согласие и договорился о приезде соей дочери – через год. Он боялся затягивать дальше, глядишь, доченька сама телепортируется в Даларан на изумление местных магов. Он также сумел нанять мага-портатора на год работы в Тераморе. Это была молоденькая и безумно хорошенькая эльфийка, и лорд Праудмур с некоторым смущением вспомнил свой разговор с бывшей супругой. Перед расставанием Мария поинтересовалась, к которой из тамошних девушек ей относится особенно осторожно, которая из них его любовница? Тогда лорд Праудмур попытался сделать вид, что не понимает, о чем она, но Мария слишком хорошо его знала. Когда она, в конце концов, выпытала у него о прекрасной гномке, она рассмеялась. «Я должна была знать, – сказала она, – тебя всегда привлекали представительницы других видов». Он было возмутился, но Мария напомнила ему об эльфийках, и он умолк. Но кто не будет смотреть на эльфиек? Мария сама заглядывалась на сентинелей ночных эльфов! Но сейчас, глядя на тоненькую, очень серьезную и очень миленькую эльфийку (высший эльф! что может быть экзотичней!), он подумал, что Мария, как всегда, права, и он в какой-то мере ксенофил. Он вспомнил гоблинских дружков Джайны и горячо понадеялся, что пристрастие к иному виду не передается по наследству.  
У этой эльфиечки не было супруга, что, в общем-то, хорошо, если он правильно понял ее взгляд (а лорд Праудмур никогда не ошибался в таких взглядах!). Минусом было то, что у нее не было и детей. По крайней мере, утешил себя Праудмур, он еще успеет после инспекции лагерей заскочить в Даларан и купить какого-нибудь странного зверька, которого дочь сможет использовать (он скривился) для своих утех постельных. Спать с собой укладывать, купать, бегать с ним повсюду. Да, так он и сделает. А не получится чудовища, купит ей большую лордеронскую собаку.  
Накануне отъезда в Хилбрадский лагерь к командору Блэкмуру Праудмуру нанес визит совершенно неожиданный гость. Лорд был очень изумлен, когда ему передали, что его желает видеть принц Артас из Лордерона! Праудмур поблагодарил свою удачу и велел провести гостя к нему.  
Принц Артас был высоким, очень красивым юношей со светлыми глазами и волосами, приятным голосом и уверенной манерой поведения. Он был еще очень юн, но безупречно вежлив (Праудмур виновато подумал, что рядом с таким его малышка будет казаться настоящей деревенщиной... пока не откроет свой умный ротик, конечно, успокоил он себя).  
Принц Артас услышал, что лорд Праудмур находится в Даларане, и не мог не нанести визит. Он выразил сожаление, что лорд уже уезжает и не будет в состоянии навестить Лордерон. Праудмур тоже очень-очень сожалел.  
Они еще расшаркивались в вежливостях, когда на улице раздались резкие крики и вопли. Лорд Праудмур выглянул в окно. Под окнами его дома стояли кружком с десяток молодых людей с оружием и в доспехах, только что улюлюкавшие вслед проходящей магичке.  
Принц Артас тоже высунулся в окно и резко прикрикнул на юнцов. Мальчишки тут же замолчали. Праудмур с интересом взирал на действо. Юный принц поймал его взгляд и залился краской:  
\- Моя свита. Я прошу прощения.  
Лорд Праудмур снисходительно махнул рукой. Ему нравился этот мальчик.  
Принц Артас преподнес подарок для леди Джайны: ожерелье из драгоценных камней. Дороговато, но, учитывая, что их брак почти безусловен, и что они совсем ничего не знают друг о друге, вполне уместно. Праудмур одобрил. Принц Артас передал и письмо. О, у Праудмура было ответное, его малышка целый день корпела вместе со святым отцом, и показала потом отцу: несколько общих фраз и пожеланий. Вероятно, в письме принца Артаса было нечто подобное. Бедные дети. С этим разлучением пора уже было что-то делать.  
Праудмур отдал и подарок дочери: собственноручно изготовленный ею волшебный свиток, с помощью которого можно было зачаровать любое оружие: его больше никогда не придется чистить и затачивать. Дочь могла бы создать и более сложные чародейства, но в Тераморе не было некоторых редких ингредиентов для этого. Праудмур взял себе на заметку купить что-нибудь тут в Даларане, пусть дочурка играется.  
Принц был приятно изумлен узнать, что его невеста сделала этот дар своими руками. Он сожалел, что не подумал о чем-то подобном сам, хотя если лорд отец соизволит принять и передать леди в дар это скромное приношение... Принц отцепил деревянную пряжку, скреплявшую плащ. Праудмур сказал, что это изумительно, а про себя подумал, что его малышка такой сорванец, что самодельную пряжку от плаща будет носить гораздо чаще, чем прекрасное ожерелье.  
Они расстались немного смущенные, но безумно довольные исходом встречи.  
Следующим же утром Праудмур встретился с остальными членами высокой инспекции, и они выехали в путь. У поворота на Южнобережье оставшийся груз лорда Праудмура и почти все его люди поехали в город, а сам лорд и трое его гвардейцев повернули с инспекторами на восток, к лагерям.  
После поворота погода испортилась. К лагерям и замку Блэкмура они подъехали глубокой ночью, вымокшие до нитки. К счастью, их ждали, и не пришлось всю ночь ломиться в запертые ворота.  
Праудмур навсегда запомнит миг, когда они спрыгивали с лошадей, промокшие и продрогшие во дворе крепости, и услышали:  
\- Добро пожаловать в мой дом. Я – лорд Блэкмур.  
Молния сверкнула и осветила встречающего их хозяина дома – высокого мужчину с устрашающими в неверном свете чертами лица.


	2. Лорд Блэкмур

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Всем, кто делал инстовый квест на вывод Тралла из Дурнхольда, не поленился заглянуть на второй этаж крепости и лицезрел там большую двуспальную кровать, посвящается!_

Лорд Аделас Блэкмур, командор крепости Дурнхольд и начальник Хилсбрадского лагеря пленных орков, высокий привлекательный мужчина с волнистыми темными волосами и пронзительными синими глазами, проснулся этим утром в восхитительном настроении. Это настроение не могла испортить даже мысль о грядущей инспекции – потому что Блэкмуру нечего было скрывать и нечего бояться.  
Он вскочил с кровати и выглянул в окно: бледные перистые облака у горизонта обещали непогоду ближе к ночи. Надо приказать охранникам загнать этих животных в бараки пораньше: кому нужны больные среди поголовья во время инспекции?  
Неплохой идеей будет и избавиться от гостя. Блэкмур с усмешкой повернулся к кровати, на которой лениво потягивался тощий парень с чрезвычайно конопатой физиономией. Конечно, не любимый малыш, но, опять же, глупо было бы поранить орка перед приездом инспекции? Пусть получит свои свободные ночи... эта инспекция не продлится вечно.  
\- Вставай.  
\- Уже выгоняешь?  
Его гость ухмылялся, но Блэкмур заметил быстрое движение глаз: мальчишка успел заметить, где лежит его одежда, и покосился за окно. Осторожный, черт.  
Мальчишка был посланцем от живущих в горах неизвестных властям отшельников, которые, как сказал гость, называли себя Черными воронами. Они весьма удачно скрывались среди лабиринтов ущелий и пещер, но сочли необходимым обратиться к командору крепости у изножья гор с неприятной вестью: исследуя свои драгоценные горы дальше к северу от крепости, они обнаружили орков. Вольных орков, как-то скрывшихся от облав после войны. Вороны были слишком малочисленны, чтобы справится самим, и решили сообщить о находке Блэкмуру. Тому не нравилась весть ни об орках, ни о самих «отшельниках», но вторых, возможно, можно было использовать.  
_\- И кто же вы, черные вороны? – ребята должны были понимать, что простым шапочным знакомством они отныне не обойдутся._  
_\- Мы называем себя рогами._  
_\- Почему бы не называть вещи своими именами, - сказал на это Блэкмур, – разбойниками и жуликами?_  
_\- Помилуйте, милорд, – ответил, улыбаясь, посланец, – проказниками._  
Как же. Проказники. Блэкмур не первый день родился. И такую походочку и такие цепкие взгляды он раньше замечал только у сотрудников ШРУ, к которому одно время был приписан. До войны. Знавал он там таких проказников.  
Он вернулся на постель и разлегся на любовнике, осторожно касаясь тонких запястий с кольцом синяков: рогу и в самом деле не удержишь никакими наручниками, как ему вчера и доказали, но даже роге не убежать, если уметь правильно держать. Блэкмур полагал, что умеет.  
\- Я думал, мне пора уходить, – выдохнул молодой рога, снова надежно пойманный в хватке командора, несмотря на всю свою поразительную ловкость и гибкость.  
\- Позже, – приказал Блэкмур.  
На этой юной коже еще слишком мало синяков. Он ласково поцеловал шею мальчишки и впился в нее зубами.  
\- Вампир, – вскрикнул рога, и вздохнул от удовольствия.  
Даже жаль отпускать: не так уж много встречалось Блэкмуру людей, умеющих играть в эти игры. Приятно было иногда не встречать сопротивления – упорного, упрямого, бессловесного, но от того не менее яростного сопротивления. Такого пьянящего сопротивления, рискованного и опасного. Блэкмур уставился в темно-карие глаза роги и удивился: он ожидал увидеть горящие ненавистью голубые. Он велел роге перевернуться на живот и вцепился ему в загривок. Нечего думать о временно недостижимом, следует наслаждаться моментом.  
Рога ушел вскоре после того, как Блэкмур насытился им. Пропажу кошелька Блэкмур обнаружил только к вечеру. Он хотел было послать за мальчишкой, но обещанная гроза уже собиралась на небе, и он решил на этот раз забыть об этом. До следующей встречи. И вот тогда он все припомнит этому проказнику.  
Инспекторов ожидали к ночи, и Блэкмур еще раз прошелся по вверенной территории, проверяя все в последний раз. Он не мог не заметить, что Тралл искусно избегает встреч с ним, но только ухмыльнулся. Глупый мальчишка все равно явится к часу занятий, ни разу еще не пропустил их, во что бы они не перетекали потом.  
Этот день не стал исключением: после полудня в личный кабинет Блэкмура, примыкающий к его спальне, поскреблись, и, после позволения хозяина, дверь открылась.  
\- Входи, мальчик мой, – добродушно окликнул Блэкмур.  
Он невысок для орка, придирчиво осматривая раба, размышлял Блэкмур, но, с другой стороны, ему всего лишь четырнадцать. Еще вырастет, вероятно. Возмужает. Жаль. Блэкмуру нравились мальчишки помоложе, у которых стройность и гибкость еще не сменилась кряжистостью и силой. Юные мальчики, еще не достигшие пятнадцати лет, с нежной кожей и испуганными глазками.  
Тралл был не таков, конечно. Уже сейчас выше Блэкмура (когда не сжимался и не ссутулился), с зеленой кожей, более грубой и сухой, чем у человека. Его лицо не назовешь красивым, хотя для орка он не так уж безобразен, и клыки еще не доросли до размеров взрослой особи. Мускулистые руки и ноги, но еще слабые по сравнению с Блэкмуром. О да, человек еще может побороть этого орка, еще может принудить исполнять все свои желания.  
Но этот взгляд! Блэкмура не обманывали опущенные долу глазки: если он прикажет посмотреть на себя, он увидит этот непокорный взгляд. И именно он больше всего манил и притягивал Блэкмура.  
\- Сегодня не будет занятий, – сообщил Блэкмур. – Завтра тоже. До тех пор, пока эти хлыщи не уберутся к черту. Ты меня слышишь?  
\- Да.  
Изумительно! Блэкмур вскочил на ноги, ухмыляясь. Порой ему казалось, что Тралл нарочно провоцирует его. Слишком много гордости для простого раба, и этот норов он до сих пор не укротил! Блэкмур подошел ближе.  
\- Да, кто? – обманчиво мягко напомнил он.  
\- Да, господин, – процедил Тралл.  
Блэкмур даже зажмурился от удовольствия.  
\- Такой непокорный! Никогда не научишься смирению, мой раб? Никогда не прекратишь сопротивляться.  
Раб упрямо молчал. Блэкмур любовно провел пальцами по его плечам, по рукам до локтей (короткая туника оставляла его руки обнаженными к удовлетворению Блэкмура). Ниже локтей, до ладоней, до кончиков когтистых пальцев. Все еще улыбаясь, он погладил грудь своего раба, сверху вниз, до пояса. Тралл стоял неподвижно, но напрягся, когда рука сдвинулась с пояса вниз.  
\- Ты будешь скучать по мне?  
Блэкмур поднял одну руку и щелкнул раба по уху, второй рукой осторожно сжимая его внизу. Тралл резко втянул воздух.  
Блэкмур рассмеялся: «подростки!», и отступил.  
\- Ты будешь скучать по мне, – с уверенностью посулил он. – Тебе будет не хватать моих прикосновений, мой раб.  
\- Какие будут приказания? – вставил Тралл, упрямо глядя в пустоту перед собой.  
Блэкмур внезапно разозлился и отвесил рабу оплеуху, едва не сбившую орка с ног.  
\- Я позволил тебе открыть пасть? – прорычал он.  
Тралл схватился за щеку когтистой лапой, но промолчал, сердито сверля глазами стену.  
\- В глаза!  
Тралл перевел взгляд на командора. В этом взгляде горела ненависть. К черту все комиссии, подумал Блэкмур, распаляясь с каждой секундой все больше и больше. Он вцепился в тунику своего раба  
\- Сопротивляйся! – прошипел он и рванул ткань.  
О, его мальчик знал, что это значило! Он помнил об обещании Блэкмура, и знал о цене непослушания. И все равно, как и всякий раз после этих слов, его глаза вспыхнули в предвкушении и надежде. Он стремительно поднял колено, пытаясь достать в пах, но командор был быстрее. Он увернулся и швырнул своего соперника в стенку. Тралл влетел в нее со стуком и треском упавшей картины и сполз на пол. Блэкмур подскочил, стремясь пнуть, но Тралл уже откатился в сторону и вмиг оказался на ногах, чуть согнувшись и настороженно взирая на Блэкмура. Тот экстатически улыбнулся и поманил его рукой. Тралл бросился на него.  
Это была далеко не первая их схватка, и Тралл достаточно тренировался под присмотром сержантов Блэкмура. Но ни опыт, ни силы все еще не были равны. Несколькими минутами позже у Блэкмура была пропахана щека когтистой лапой, ныло колено от коварного удара и звенело в голове. Тралл же стоял на коленях с вывернутыми за спину руками и бессильно поскуливал от боли.  
\- Кажется, ты снова проиграл, – насмешливо проговорил Блэкмур и облизал губы.  
Вкус собственной крови на языке только раззадорил его. Он склонился ниже к сопротивляющемуся рабу.  
\- Ты напал на командора крепости и должен понести наказание.  
Тралл рванулся в последний раз, но у него уже не было сил даже встать, и Блэкмур потащил его в соседнюю комнату, в спальню, где стояла его огромная тяжелая кровать. Где непокорных ожидала пара наручников, накрепко прикованных к изголовью: Блэкмуру совершенно не нужны были лишние царапины.  
Он швырнул Тралла вниз лицом на кровать и содрал с него тунику, прежде чем приковать. Наручники становятся маловаты для его растущего мальчика. Блэкмур сел на кровать – перевести дух: схватки выматывали его все сильнее с каждым разом. Он запустил пальцы Траллу в волосы.  
\- Однажды ты побьешь меня и сможешь уйти, – задумчиво протянул он. – Но это будет еще не скоро.  
Он встал за своим хлыстом.  
\- Не сегодня, – договорил он, любовно поглаживая хлыст и поглядывая на спину своего раба, покрытую шрамами прошлых наказаний. – Не сегодня.  
Он размахнулся и ударил. Его упрямец спрятал морду в подушку. Молчит. Молчит, хотя оба знают, что Блэкмур сможет вырвать из своего раба любые звуки, какие пожелает: крики боли, рык отчаянной бессильной злобы, стоны удовольствия. Если захочет. Он – господин и повелитель, он – человек, которого Тралл ненавидит больше всего на свете. И все же это человек, который значит для него больше, чем кто-либо или что-либо еще; человек, который знает и понимает его, как никто во всем свете. Он – весь мир для Тралла, даже если орк и мечтает вырваться из его власти. Он – его палач... и его возлюбленный.  
Блэкмур очень быстро отбросил хлыст, едва кровь показалась на спине его мальчика. Упрямец заслужил наказание, и, может быть, Блэкмур еще вернется в этой порке, но сейчас другая страсть сжигала его.  
Торопливыми резкими движения стащив с раба все одежду, Блэкмур расстегнул свои брюки и вскарабкался на кровать.  
\- На колени, малыш! – велел Блэкмур.  
И рассмеялся, когда его ослушались.  
Остаток дня прошел совершенно безо всяких происшествий. Надвигалась гроза, орков загнали в бараки сразу после ужина. Кроме Тралла, конечно, и еще тройки самых вменяемых, которые работали в крепости. Блэкмур подумывал, а не стоит ли запереть и их тоже, но решил оставить. Вряд ли члены инспекции будут возмущаться. Все они наверняка еще помнили войну. Так что командору крепости не оставалось ничего иного, кроме как праздно прогуливаться, совершая вечерний обход, что его на данный момент вполне устраивало. Время наедине с Тралом наполнило его тело расслабленным удовлетворением и покоем.  
Именно поэтому Блэкмур даже не рассердился, когда увидел во дворе своего раба рядом с этой бледной тенью, Таретой. Его даже позабавила та осторожность, с которой Тралл обращался с хрупкой болезненной девочкой: та готовность, с которой он бросался помогать ей по хозяйству. Возможно, подумал Блэкмур во внезапном порыве вялого вожделения, было бы даже забавно увидеть эту девчонку в могучих объятиях его орка. Хотя Тралла вряд ли удастся уломать на это силой или убеждением. Да и девчонка, как-никак, дочь одной из самых доверенных его людей: лейтенант Фокстон вряд ли будет счастлива от идей ее командира. Жаль, жаль.  
Он стоял, незамеченный подростками, и с любопытством глядел, как Тарета осторожно притронулась к спине Тралла, и как тот тут же отстранился, крепко сжимая губы, не желая выдать боль. Тралл не привык ожидать от людей ничего хорошего, но все же как быстро они подружились! Тарета едва ли несколько месяцев в крепости... вероятно, стоит отправить ее отсюда, лагеря пленных не место для детей. И тогда его мальчик снова останется совершенно один, окруженный безразличием своих сородичей и сдержанной неприязнью людей. У него снова будет только Блэкмур, его командор, его хозяин.  
Он окликнул Тралла, с удовольствием отмечая, как вздрогнули оба подростка, как сжалась девочка, всегда безумно робевшая в его присутствии, и как выступил вперед его мальчик, машинально расправляя плечи и прикрывая Тарету своей спиной. Защитник, видишь ли. Возможно, стоит вернуться к прерванной порке и проучить его. Но только он открыл рот, чтобы отчеканить приказ, как по двору пронесся порыв резкого холодного ветра и упали первые капли.  
\- В крепость, – рявкнул комендант, он терпеть не мог находиться под дождем.  
Буря, как частенько бывало тут летом, очень быстро налетела и нешуточно разгулялась. Блэкмуру совершенно не хотелось быть на месте инспекции, затерявшейся где-то в пути.  
Инспекция добралась до них только заполночь. Встретив вымокших и вымотанных людей и распределив их по комнатам, Блэкмур тоже отправился спать. Один. Он уснул, едва коснувшись подушки головой. Его ожидал тяжелый день.  
Утром от грозы не осталось и следа, кроме мокрой земли и умытой листвы в саду за крепостью. Солнце начало припекать уже с утра, и грозило высушить влагу с земли к обеду. Чтобы до того момента не месить грязь у бараков, инспекция началась с крепости.  
Как Блэкмур выяснил еще вчера, главой инспекции на этот раз был не привычный чиновник канцелярии, а сам адмирал Праудмур. Блэкмур встречался в ним в войну, бесконечно уважал его и восхищался. Он с нетерпением предвкушал удовольствие от общения с ним и размышлял, удастся ли уговорить высокого гостя задержаться с визитом в крепости еще хоть на недельку. Обычно инспекция занимала едва ли день, в этот раз, с неопытным руководителем, ее можно будет растянуть на два. А там, глядишь, опять непогода случится. Или можно будет устроить охоту. Блэкмур был в наилучшем состоянии духа.  
Адмирал Праудмур тоже помнил его и отнесся весьма благосклонно, что не помешало ему на удивление споро расправиться с делами, едва ли оставив на завтра пару уточнений. Он отужинал с Блэкмуром и его людьми в большой обеденной зале крепости и дал согласие на небольшой банкет завтра вечером, когда они покончат со всеми делами. Но, увы, отказался задержаться подольше, объяснив, что скучает по своей дочери и желает вернуться домой до ее дня рождения. Что ж, Блэкмур принял поражение, как приличествовало командору, и только выразил сожаление, что здесь порой бывает скучновато.  
День выдался долгим и суетным, но прошел на удивление быстро. На следующий же, покончив к обеду с делами, адмирал Праудмур прогуливался с Блэкмуром по стрелковым парапетам крепости и делился своими воспоминаниями о войне. Блэкмур, смеясь, признавался в своей паранойе в первые месяцы после войны, и упомянул, что велел выкопать колодец в крепости на случай осады. С источником воды, садами и обязательными припасами, они могли бы продержаться тут очень долго. Адмирал Праудмур с пониманием выслушал его и пожелал поглядеть на колодец.  
Вот там-то они и встретили Тралла.  
Адмирал Праудмур уже видел нескольких медлительных орков, прислуживающих офицерам, и изумился их относительной живости, особенно поразительной на фоне того оцепенения, охватившегося эту расу после поражения. Блэкмур отделался общими словами и даже не упомянул о своем одаренном мальчике. Он даже запер Тралла на ночь в подвалах.  
\- Ох, – сказал адмирал Праудмур, когда они вышли к хозяйственному двору, где и был колодец. – Она очень похожа на мою дочь!  
У колодца стояла светловолосая девчонка. Блэкмур ничего не сказал, потому что в этот момент из-за пристроек показался Тралл с двумя пустыми ведрами. Видимо, кто-то выпустил его. И этот кто-то сейчас набирал воды из колодца, с трудом поворачивая тяжелый ворот. Чертова девчонка! Не зря он желал услать ее вон!  
Заметив, что делает Тарета, орк ускорил шаг и почти подбежал к девочке.  
\- Сказал же, подожди меня! – рявкнул он недовольно.  
Адмирал Праудмур напрягся, но Блэкмур остановил его. Тарета не подвела, рассмеявшись словам орка. Она послушно отошла в сторону и позволила Траллу самому набрать воды.  
\- Какой интересный экземпляр, – поразился адмирал Праудмур, и Блэкмуру ничего не оставалось, как пойти знакомить.  
Его мальчик напрягся, едва услышав шаги, и опасливо обернулся. Блэкмур почувствовал привычную волну похоти, прокатившуюся по его телу при одном только взгляде в эти насторожившиеся глаза.  
\- Адмирал Праудмур, позвольте представить вам моего, – Блэкмур с удовольствием сделал паузу, – моего воспитанника, Тралла.  
Хвала небесам, у малыша хватило мозгов поклониться!  
\- Очень интересно, – сказал адмирал, кивая орку. – А кто эта юная леди?  
«Юная леди», с презрением заметил Блэкмур, едва не упала в обморок от внимания блистательного незнакомого лорда. Тралл дернул лапой, но сдержал свой норов, и спрятал руки за спиной. Умничка. Будет таким обходительным, глядишь, заслужит себе новую книжку. И особую признательность своего господина.  
Тем временем адмирал Праудмур выудил из девчонки имя и доверительно сообщил, что у него тоже есть такая милая девочка дома, очень похожая на леди Тарету. Девчонка таяла и уже липла к сладкоголосому лорду к злости Тралла и тайному веселью Блэкмура. Командор сомневался, что леди Джайна хоть в чем-то походила на невзрачную трусишку Тарету, если верить рассказам Праудмура хоть наполовину.  
Налюбовавшись бешенством Тралла, Блэкмур, в конце концов, напомнил ему об обязанностях. Орк схватил свои ведра и потопал за пристройки, Тарета, неловко поклонившись, последовала за ним.  
\- Поразительно! – поделился мыслями Праудмур. – Этот орк совершенно не похож на остальных! И он так покровительственно относится к девочке! Подумать только, такое чудовище и...  
Адмирал Праудмур вдруг умолк и, задумавшись, уставился туда, куда ушел Тралл. Блэкмуру не понравилось это внимание к его рабу, и он предложил идти дальше. Но, увы, адмирал Праудмур больше не обращал внимания на окружающее, он был задумчив и невнимателен. Впрочем, его интересовала одна тема, но Блэкмур совершенно не желал обсуждать Тралла ни с кем и старался избегать прямых ответов. В конце концов, он сослался на необходимость своего присутствия на приготовлениях к банкету, и сбежал.  
Первым делом он нашел Тралла и снова запер его в подвале. Нечего ему маячить перед глазами любопытствующих адмиралов! Потом Блэкмур отыскал Тарету и велел ей проследить, чтобы лорд Праудмур не скучал, показать ему сад что ли. Пусть лучше смотрит на девчонку и думает о своей дочери и забудет о чужих детках! Блэкмур уже не мог дождаться банкета, ночи, и, наконец, утра, когда все гости уедут. Когда он сможет вызвать Тралла в свои покои и напомнить ему, научить раз и навсегда, кому он принадлежит! Да так, чтобы мальчишка никогда не забыл об этом!  
Блэкмур был на взводе весь вечер и едва сдерживал свое раздражение во время банкета. Да и после, уже пожелав гостям спокойной ночи, он не мог уснуть. Он бродил по крепости, огрызался на недостаточно внимательных, по его мнению, часовых, когда вспомнил, что оставил Тралла даже без воды с обеда. Ничего с ним, конечно, не случилось, но стоит пойти проверить.  
Блэкмур прекратил обманывать себя еще на полпути. Он шел вовсе не из-за тревоги о мальчишке, он шел утолить иное беспокойство. Свое нетерпеливое желание. Свою непонятную тревогу.  
Конечно, Тралл был в камере, когда Блэкмур спустился в подземелье крепости. Он сидел у стены, сжавшись в комочек и обнимая колени: в подвале было весьма прохладно. Он вскочил, когда услышал шаги. Блэкмур вошел к нему в камеру, уже пьяный от одного вида своего раба. Он подошел ближе и схватил его за волосы, дергая голову назад. Тралл уперся руками ему в грудь, привычно сопротивляясь, но Блэкмуру было не до игр. Он прошипел приказ раздеться и повернуться к стене, и когда Тралл замешкался, ударил его.  
\- Не зли меня, раб, – прорычал он, – не то на тебе места живого не останется.  
Иногда Тралл знал, когда следует отступить и покориться, и сегодня это спасло его шкуру. Но обладание не успокоило Блэкмура. И даже когда он, обессилев, прижимался лбом к плечу своего раба, обнимая его со спины, он не чувствовал покоя. Может... он провел пальцем по уже заживающим следам от его хлыста: на этом орке все заживало очень быстро. Как на собаке. Он погладил зеленую спину еще раз, царапая ногтями и чувствуя, как напрягаются мускулы под зеленой кожей. Он надавил еще сильнее на рану и услышал тихий вздох.  
\- Больно, – спросил он, зная ответ и не дожидаясь его. – Что ж ты за дикое животное такое, что ж в тебе такое, что заставляет меня сходить с ума...  
Он был готов ко второму раунду.  
Уходя, он оставил дверь открытой. Любой, даже самый строгий хозяин должен дать собаке время зализать раны.  
И все же он был не столько удовлетворен и спокоен, сколько вымотан, когда поднимался на свой этаж. По крайней мере, он будет крепко спать этой ночью. Он устал.  
Когда он поднялся к себе и сворачивал в свой коридор, он заметил тоненькую фигурку, скользнувшую в соседние с ним покои. А рядом с ним располагался только адмирал. Ах, ты ж, старый черт! Блэкмур усмехнулся и замедлил шаги, проходя мимо двери. Да, так и есть, закрыто неплотно и этот тоненький захлебывающийся голосочек он знает, хотя кто бы мог подумать...  
Он уже почти сделал шаг дальше, но в этот момент Тарета пролепетала имя, которое всколыхнуло всё притихшее было бешенство Блэкмура. Он вернулся и приник к двери, вслушиваясь, приходя во все большую ярость.  
Вместо соблазнения юной девочки или хотя бы слащавых невинных посиделок, он услышал предательство. Мерзкая девчонка рассказывала, как плохо лорд Блэкмур обращается с ее другом Траллом, мучает его! Она умоляла Праудмура что-то сделать, как-то помочь, она просила увезти Тралла отсюда. У Блэкмура помутилось в глазах, он пнул ногою дверь и ввалился в комнату. Проклятые мятежники обернулись к нему, Праудмур встал.  
\- Лорд Блэкмур, – сказал он. – Какая неожиданность!  
Неожиданность? Он устроит им неожиданность!  
\- Эта девочка поведала мне... – начал Праудмур, но Блэкмур прервал его.  
\- О чем могла поведать эта идиотка! – выкрикнул он. – Что она может знать! Что она знает о Тралле! Держу пари, твой большой зеленый друг не рассказывал тебе о тех веселых ночах, что провел подо мной!  
Тарета жалобно пискнула что-то, но Блэкмур не слышал ее. Он не слушал больше, он смотрел только на Праудмура.  
\- Что она наговорила вам? – сам опровергая себя, напористо бросил он. – Какое вам дело до того, что я делаю с орком? Это даже не вверенный мне военнопленный, это мой собственный раб, и я могу делать с ним, что пожелаю!  
Он наступал вперед, Праудмур осторожно отступал. Он не боялся, этот адмирал, его глаза были спокойными и осторожными, и он глядел на Блэкмура, как на безумца. Блэкмур не обратил внимания на девчонку, метнувшуюся к двери за его спиной, его не интересовала эта бледная моль. Его больше волновал Праудмур, Блэкмур не хотел наживать себе врага в лице могущественного и влиятельного адмирала, героя войны. Такому не составит труда растоптать никому не нужного командора.  
\- Это всего лишь орк, – Блэкмур изо всех сил старался держать себя в руках. – Кого волнуют эти чудовища?  
\- Чудовище, – повторил адмирал удрученно. – Вот именно.  
Они молча глядели друг на друга.  
\- Лорд Блэкмур, – наконец, произнес Праудмур, – возможно, мне потребуется дополнительная информация касательно этого дела. Я попросил девочку привести вашего подопечного.  
\- Он – мой раб, – непреклонно заявил Блэкмур. – Все, что вы хотите знать, я могу сам вам сообщить.  
\- Девочка говорила о вашем... негуманном отношении к этому... юноше.  
Блэкмур фыркнул. Они еще не так негуманно обращались с орками во время войны, и он знал, что Праудмур, никогда не любезничающий с врагом, еще помнил об этом. С чего бы ему воспылать любовью к оркам ни с того ни с сего? Или это... только к одному, конкретному?  
\- Животное нуждается в строгой дисциплине!  
\- И в лекциях по истории?  
Блэкмур прикусил язык: проклятая девчонка! Ноги ее больше не будет в этой крепости!  
\- Не ваше дело, чему я учу свою собаку!  
\- Лорд Блэкмур, мне очень жаль это говорить, поверьте мне, но я считаю, что вы более не можете быть ответственным за дальнейшее опекунство над этим существом, – заявил Праудмур и Блэкмур взбесился.  
\- Вот как? Так вы хотите отнять его у меня? – он подступил вплотную к своему противнику. – Ты тоже хочешь его, Праудмур? Всю эту животную силу, зеленую кожу...  
\- Лорд Блэкмур!  
\- ... и я могу тебя понять, но не думай, что я так просто позволю тебе! – пригрозил он. – Он – мой!  
\- Вы забываетесь! – прогремел Праудмур.  
\- Неужели?  
Блэкмур спиной почувствовал появление Тралла и повернулся, пятясь, чтобы держать в поле зрения и орка с прячущейся за его спиной Таретой, и хмурящегося Праудмура. Тралл неуверенно переводил взгляд с хозяина на его гостя и обратно. Он явно не доверял обоим, но Блэкмур был его знакомым злом.  
\- Тралл, – дружелюбно произнес Праудмур. – Прости за беспокойство в столь позднее время.  
Тралл ошеломленно потряс головой, Блэкмур ощерился.  
\- Ты – очень необычный орк, – продолжил Праудмур спокойно. – До меня дошли сведения, что твой опекун, лорд Блэкмур, превысил свои права.  
\- Мое право – право хозяина, – бросил Блэкмур, с угрозой глядя на растерянного орка.  
\- Я рассматриваю возможность лишить лорда Блэкмур любых прав на тебя и, скорее всего, мне придется увезти тебя отсюда. Помолчите, лорд Блэкмур!  
\- Не позволю!  
Но Тралл уже глядел на Праудмура с надеждой, с отчаянным ожиданием.  
\- Если мне представят доказательства неподобающего обращения с тобой лорда Блэкмура.  
«Я еще был слишком мягок!» – кипел Блэкмур.  
\- У меня есть доказательства, – тихо сказал орк.  
\- Откуда? – не выдержал Блэкмур. – Где?  
\- На моей спине, – Тралл поднял руку за голову, стянул с себя рубашку и повернулся, показывая спину со всеми старыми и новыми следами от ударов.  
\- Это, – четко сказал лорд Блэкмур, – следы дисциплинарного взыскания. Наказание за нападение на офицера.  
Он коснулся свежего шрамика на своей щеке.  
\- Это не от пореза при бритье, это роспись когтей!  
\- Вот как, – сказал Праудмур задумчиво, – это, конечно, меняет дело.  
Лорд Блэкмур победоносно улыбнулся своему побледневшему рабу. «Ты заплатишь за неповиновение!» – обещал взгляд хозяина.  
\- Я вынужден арестовать этого орка, – продолжил адмирал. – Подготовьте кандалы, лорд Блэкмур, я уезжаю на рассвете, и этот преступник поедет вместе со мной.


	3. Лис-ку Темнокрыл из рода черных драконов

\- Мой господин, миссия, что вы поручили мне, завершилась полным успехом: Тралл покинул место своего заточения на несколько лет раньше срока. История изменена.   
Ответом ему был довольный рык, сотрясший подземелье.  
Лис-ку Темнокрыл склонил шипастую голову и удалился, пятясь.


	4. Тралл

День начинался хуже обычного.  
Кандалы натирали. Тесные, гады. К вечеру, вероятно, смогут содрать кожу. Спасибо и на том, что сковали руки впереди, а не за спиной, попробуй тогда усиди на лошади. За лошадь – отдельное спасибо, могли заставить идти пешком до самого Южнобережья. Пару раз приходила идея пришпорить коня и попытаться сбежать. Но даже если б ему и удалось оторваться, куда бы он пошел? Со всех сторон человеческие поселения, где скованного орка сразу бы прибили. С тех же успехом можно ввериться судьбе и адмиралу Праудмуру и будь что будет. Даже если он в итоге окажется в другом лагере, вряд ли ему будет там хуже, чем у Блэкмура. Конечно, у него не будет возможности учиться. И там не будет Тареты.  
Тралл оглянулся назад. Тарета ехала в самом конце отряда рядом с матерью, лейтенантом Фокстон, и одним из людей адмирала. Сначала она постоянно кидала встревоженные взгляды на Тралла, но сейчас вовсю уже болтала со своим соседом и улыбалась ему.  
Тралл отвернулся, неожиданно чувствуя себя обиженным. В крепости на Тарету никто не обращал внимания, а мать была часто занята по службе. Тогда Тралл был ей нужен.  
Адмирал, ехавший рядом, все косился на него. В его странно оценивающем взгляде вместо обычной человеческой враждебности было жгучее любопытство. Что тоже не сулило ничего хорошего, как Тралл знал по своему опыту. Чего от него хотел адмирал, он не знал, и это весьма тревожило орка.  
Тралл пошевелил руками, пытаясь устроить их поудобнее.  
\- Прости, – сказал адмирал и тут же умолк.  
Он выглядел удивленным, словно сам не веря, что сказал эти слова. Тралл мог его понять: не каждый день лорды просят прощения у рабов.  
\- За что? – спросил он и тут же прикусил язык.  
Но адмирал не гневался. Он нахмурил брови и махнул рукой, указывая на кандалы Тралла. Как ни странно, но, похоже, они его тоже смущали. Он покосился на сопровождающих инспекторов и стражу, но, видимо, решил, что они достаточно далеко. Понизив голос, он произнес:  
\- За это. Это временно.  
\- Что будет со мной? – спросил Тралл тихо.  
Адмирал скривился.  
\- Действия лорда Блэкмура были... недопустимы. И будь ты представитель любой дружественной расы, Блэкмур понес бы тяжелое наказание, а тебя отправили бы к сородичам. Но ты орк. Доставить тебя на родину нет никакой возможности, и я не слышал ни о каких орках (кроме тебя), не поглощенных апатией. Ты – уникальный экземпляр, Тралл. К сожалению, воспоминания о войне еще слишком свежи, и я сомневался, что жители Южнобережья понимающе воспримут в своих стенах вольного орка.  
Тралл внимательно слушал. Это не решало вопроса о его будущем. Адмирал, определенно, любит поговорить.  
\- И что потом?  
\- А потом, мой юный др... друг, – адмирал едва не подавился на этом слове, – мы сядем на мой корабль и уедем так далеко отсюда, как только возможно. Я увезу тебя на Калимдор. В моей Тераморе никто и ничто не посмеет тебе угрожать.  
Адмирал так и не сказал, что он собирается с ним делать... Но Калимдор! Другой материк! Эта идея пришлась Траллу по вкусу. И даже если адмирал не договаривает или обманывает, говоря о своих намерениях, сбежать и скрыться среди диких земель нового материка будет гораздо проще. О возможности того, что Праудмур был искренен, Тралл старался не думать. Поживем – увидим.  
Однако адмирал не обманул его. Когда они к вечеру добрались до Южнобережья и взошли на корабль, он сразу же приказал расковать Тралла.  
Они отплывали на рассвете. Тарета пришла попрощаться. Они с матерью оставались тут. Адмирал Праудмур даже приказал одному из своих людей остаться с ними, на всякий случай. Это был тот самый человек, с которым Тарета так разговорилась по дороге. В самом деле, о ней можно было больше не беспокоиться. Она сказала, что он хороший, ее Рифли. Тралл хотел быть за нее рад и счастлив, и он был, вне всяких сомнений! Но его немного... задевало, что она так легко сдружилась с кем-то еще, так легко отпускала его. Похоже, его здесь больше ничто не держало. Можно смело пускаться в путь.  
Путь был... ужасен. Тралл никогда раньше не был на воде, даже не плавал по реке в лодке. Океан встретил его неласково, и все время, что они плыли, орк провел в каюте, почти без сознания от качки. К счастью, к тому моменту, когда он начал всерьез раздумывать о прыжке за борт, они наконец-то приплыли.  
Терамора встретила их ясным и довольно жарким деньком. Приближение корабля было замечено издалека, и на пристани их встречала небольшая толпа. Но у Тралла не было сил даже побеспокоиться за себя, подумать, что здесь ему предстоит жить: его все еще мутило, и он мечтал только об одном – поскорее оказаться на твердой земле.  
Праудмур сделал ему знак следовать за собой, и Тралл подчинился, с завистью глядя на уверенную походку адмирала, на ту легкость, с которой тот привычно сбежал по трапу вниз, к встречающим. Сам Тралл шел очень медленно, глядя себе под ноги и чуть пошатываясь. Когда он ступил на причал, его все еще покачивало; неужели это никогда не закончится? – сейчас он упадет.  
\- Добро пожаловать домой, лорд Праудмур! – услышал он голосок и заставил себя поднять взгляд.  
На какой-то миг Траллу показалось, что он грезит, потому что это видение, представшее перед ним, никак не могло быть настоящим человеком, созданием из плоти и крови. Это была юная девушка в длинном белом платье, с венцом на голове – настоящая принцесса из сказок Тареты.  
\- Леди Джайна, – радостно улыбаясь, поприветствовал Праудмур, кланяясь. – Вы – настоящая принцесса!  
Леди Джайна? Тралл вспомнил, что Джайной звали дочь Праудмура. Что ему полагалось сделать? Как приветствовать ее? Что сказать, чтобы она не испугалась его? Он нерешительно топтался у трапа позади адмирала.  
Леди Джайна изящно присела и выпрямилась, довольно улыбаясь. Праудмур протянул руки, и изумительное видение с радостным визгом бросилось ему на шею, обнимая его.  
И тут она наконец-то взглянула на Тралла. Ее голубые глаза не выказали ни страха, ни подозрения: только жгучее любопытство. Она что-то шепнула отцу, и тот выпустил ее из объятий.  
\- Милая, позволь представить тебе Тралла. Он будет жить с нами. Как я и обещал, – голос Праудмура был очень довольным, и если б Тралла не подташнивало, он бы даже встревожился.  
Леди Джайна снова присела. Это называется реверанс, вспомнил Тралл, Тарета показывала как-то раз. Но, увы, у Тареты никогда не было такого наряда, его Тарета никогда не смотрела на незнакомцев таким ясным и открытым взором, никогда не стояла так уверенно, не двигалась так свободно. И эта сказочная принцесса приветствует реверансом его, чумазого раба! Он наклонил голову в поклоне. Все закружилось вокруг него, земля предательски ушла из-под ног. Он едва успел выставить руки, падая. В голове шумело. Океан никак не желал отпускать его.  
\- Тралл?  
Он видел перед собой подол ее белого платья и носки туфелек. Они были украшены мелким жемчугом.  
Блэкмур, помнится, неоднократно повторял, что место раба на коленях...  
Мягкая ладошка коснулась его лба. Тралл открыл неизвестно когда закрывшиеся глаза. Леди Джайна сидела перед ним на корточках, не обращая внимания на грязные доски под ногами, и озабоченно заглядывая ему в лицо. Вблизи ее глаза отливали фиолетовым.  
Она... была похожа на Тарету, с изумлением заметил Тралл.  
\- Укачало с непривычки, – услышал он голос адмирала.  
Леди Джайна встала и схватила Тралла за руку, помогая подняться. Ее тонкие ручки были на удивление сильными.  
\- Он устал, – сказала она. – Мы пойдем?  
Адмирал кивнул, неуверенно улыбаясь, и леди Джайна потащила Тралла прямо через толпу встречающих к белым домам впереди. Она щебетала, что все хорошо, все пройдет, что ему надо только прилечь и отдохнуть, а потом она покажет ему Терамору.  
\- Вот увидишь, тебе здесь очень понравится!  
  
  
* * *  
  
\- Не боишься оставлять ее одну с ним? – спросил Мария, встревожено глядя вслед дочери.  
Праудмур вспомнил все соревнования по армрестлингу, бегу, плаванию, борьбе – и это еще без всякой магии! – и рассмеялся.  
\- Я попрошу ее быть с ним помягче.


	5. Персонажи и прочее

Некоторые персонажи (на картинках, конечно, они постарше, чем по тексту):

[Джайна](http://static.diary.ru/userdir/2/8/2/8/282831/64657407.jpg)

[Тралл](http://static.diary.ru/userdir/2/8/2/8/282831/64657422.jpg)

[Капитан Ваймс](http://static.diary.ru/userdir/2/8/2/8/282831/64657446.jpg)

[Бабс Шипокрутка](http://static.diary.ru/userdir/2/8/2/8/282831/64657443.jpg)  
[и ее маяк](http://static.diary.ru/userdir/2/8/2/8/282831/64672902.jpg)

[Изурия - маг, учитель порталов](http://static.diary.ru/userdir/2/8/2/8/282831/64657464.jpg)

[Терамора](http://static.diary.ru/userdir/2/8/2/8/282831/64673529.jpg)  



End file.
